Episode 9916 (4th November 2019)
Plot Gary calls into the barbers when Maria is alone working there. With no prompting, she comes totally clean to Gary about what happened with Ali, saying she wants to be totally honest with him. She assures him that she doesn't want to two of them to end but he has trouble controlling his temper. Imran tells Nick to forget a joke suggestion from Leanne that he poses as Josh's solicitor as it will end up in a prison sentence for him too. Following Maria's suggestion, Ali calls to see Emma in hospital but Steve only accepts his handshake when Emma pushes him to, surprising him by calling him "dad". Emma's upset to find Ali's been reported and Steve was behind it. Gail apologises to Shona for interfering, however she realises she's right and has started to cancel the other arrangements herself. Steve offers Emma a place to recuperate with him when she's discharged. Daniel texts Carla to say she can do what she wants with the beard oil. Kevin is surprised when Abi confesses about the exam. Billy bumps into Nick in the hospital and realises what he's up to, threatening to tell the prison guard outside Josh's room what he's up to in order to save him from himself. Leanne isn't pleased to find out what happened when he meets up with her in the Rovers. She asks Billy to urge Josh to do the right thing. Unhappy with the suggestion, he only agrees to think about it. Sally tells Abi to return home when she sees her in the pub and also blames Kevin for distracting her from her revision. Carla is delighted to find detailed instructions about the beard oil in Sinead's notes. Gary employs Len, the private detective, to dig up what he can on Ali. Kevin makes Abi return home to revise. Told by Jenny what's happening, Beth storms into No.1 and rips into Carla for supposedly stealing her niece's business. She's put right when she's told that she's trying to make money for Bertie's future. Sally is angry with Abi when she arrives home tipsy. After ignoring her texts, Gary turns up at Maria's flat with tickets for a circus for the two of them and the boys. Relieved that their relationship is back on track, she leads him into the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George Guest cast *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - Emma's room and corridor Notes *An unnamed barber in Trim Up North is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary meets with a private detective and asks him to find out what he can about Ali; Beth is furious when she finds Carla preparing beard oil; and Sally is unimpressed to find Abi drunk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,705,320 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes